Bivouacky
Synopsis It's raining outside and the kids go stir crazy staying in doors, so the kids use their imagination to have own adventure! Summary Bivowacky- Badou begins to wake up from his bed hoping it'd be a good day for exploring but it happens to raining outside very hard much to his and friends disappointment in the throne room. Then Tersh and Dilash came in playing a game but it ended up getting them both wet outside and they seem to be having fun, but Jake and Chiku didn't want to go out there. Then, Babar came in saying the second best to a change of scenery is a change of mind at first they didn't get what he said until they saw him pretend skating while signing a treaty. In which gave Badou a good idea to camping he asked Tersh and Dilash if they wanted to come which turned out to be a no. With their camp gear in check they all began their pretend camping trip with their trip beginning in what Badou calls it the Marble Jungle, the (Art Gallery) of the palace. Their jungle trek began but Jake didn't see any jungle until Chiku spooked him by imagining her tail was a snake and set their camp, unknown to them that the crocodiles were watching and in which Tersh thought it may sound like fun. However, Dilash had a different game in mind after Badou and his friends were finished making camp, they were getting for their next adventure while Tersh took the kids snacks as they were in the middle of climbing a pretend mountain. After they made it down Chiku discovered all their snacks were gone and had to get more or as Badou said track down food jungle style and followed Jake. On the way there Badou, Chiku and Jake imagined the floor as Stone Lake and the floor mat as boat on their way across to the kitchen with the crocs close behind them. With Jake playing along they made to the Cave of Tasty Smells (kitchen) only to discover the crocs guarding it, to scare the so called cave crocs away the kids pretended to be wild animals of their own to distract them. Both of the crocs were up to the trick and chased Badou and his friends, but got away back to their campsite and met up with Badou's grandfather and asked if he could join them by the campfire and by nightfall Babar went on his way before he left he asked if the kids were going to scared. Chiku said she'd loved to be scared by spooky campfire stories and to her delight Badou had one calling it The Creeper Cat of the Great Grass Sea which sparked an interest in Tersh. During the midst of the story Dilash wanted to pull one last trick, but got tricked by Tersh instead because he was wearing one of the masks up on the wall and scared Dilash out the gallery. So Tersh joined the others by the pretend campfire and with everyone having fun they were all hoping to do something like this again tomorrow as the episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Adventures with Badou, Chiku and Jake Category:Adventures inside the palace Category:Red titlecards